Bait
by Bimefl
Summary: The Doctor leaves a trap for the Master and Amy gets caught in it. Amy/Master, non-con, one shot


**AN: **Takes place sometime during season 5 after Rory has ceased existing, while Amy is traveling alone with the Doctor. Contains non-con.

* * *

><p>The alley was dark, save for whatever light from the street managed to filter in. Amy leaned against a dirty brick wall, waiting just as she had been told for once. Of course she'd popped out of the alley to grab a coffee first, but it was a chilly night so she was certain the Doctor would understand. He'd barely landed the TARDIS in the depths of the alley before shoving a couple quid in her hand and subsequently shoving her out the doors before taking off again. Something on his face hadn't been quite right.<p>

If she was honest with herself, Amy would admit that the past few days hadn't been quite right. First there was that business with the Doctor's headache. He never got headaches, not to her knowledge. He'd laid around for hours just staring at the ceiling, refusing to talk. Then, last night, he'd asked her to stay by him. His tone had been so earnest, so scared that she'd agreed without hesitation. Nothing more than sleeping, much to Amy's chagrin, but still so odd, even for the Doctor.

Since then they'd scuttled around Earth during various times, never landing for more than an hour or two. Finally they wound up back here in 2011. Boring, in Amy's opinion. She'd see all of this shortly if she'd said no to the Doctor's offer of fantastical journeys. Something was wrong. Of that she was certain.

Her long coat could only keep out so much of the cold and Amy took a sip of the still scorching coffee in an attempt to warm up. She cursed silently as it burned her tongue but swallowed it down nonetheless. When she exhaled steam trailed out of her mouth, drifting gently on the breeze towards the mouth of the alley. As Amy watched it disappear she noticed a man walking purposefully by on the sidewalk who stopped in the middle of the alley opening. His figure was back-lit so Amy couldn't be certain, but it looked as though he sniffed the air before his head snapped in her direction.

She looked away hurriedly, willing herself to blend in with the brick wall she leaned against. Moments passed and Amy dared to hope the stranger's attention had moved on. But then he spoke.

"Excuse me, Miss," he began with a lilting tone that carried as he started towards her slowly.

Amy cautiously looked up and the only unfortunate analogy that came to her mind to describe his gait was a predator stalking its prey. His eyes were shadowed still as the only light came from the street behind him, but she could vaguely make out a grin on his face. "Can I help you, sir?" was the best reply she could think of. She dug her free hand into her pocket, grasping her cell phone.

The man snickered and continued to close the distance between them. A few more steps and he would be within reach. He took a deep breath in and smiled. "I'm looking for an old _companion_ of mine." The emphasis he put on the word sent a warning signal through Amy's mind and she subtly took a few steps back into the alley under the guise of turning to face him. He merely laughed louder and clapped four times.

Amy jumped at the sound, dropping her coffee. "I'm terribly sorry," she rushed out, "but I'm just waiting for my friend to get back and I'm certain _he'll_ be back very shortly so I can't help you with that." She continued retreating slowly until her back hit a chain-link fence: the end of the alley.

"Has it occurred to you, Amelia Pond," he drawled her name, "that we may in fact be waiting for the same man?" He closed the distance between them and grinned malevolently at Amy's shudder when he grasped the fence on either side of her.

"How do you know my name?" she bit out, trying to shore up her courage with anger.

He ignored her question and leaned in, burying his nose in her hair and sniffing. "Where is he?"

"I don't know who -"

"Who I'm talking about?" the man cut her off. He chuckled darkly before continuing, "I'm not an idiot, Amy, and you are a terrible liar. So tell me, where is the Doctor?"

Amy cringed and pulled out her phone. "Why don't you back off and I'll give him a ring?" She was proud of keeping her voice even.

He pulled his head back to stare at her quizzically. "Why do you smell so much like him?" His gaze fell to the phone. "And why isn't he here with you?" His brow furrowed as his mind churned. Amy could almost hear the gears turning, a whirring _click, click, click, click._

"Just let me call him," she pleaded, "or you can call him. He'll come running, I promise." Her fear was beginning to show.

"Oh!" the man exclaimed, giddy as a school boy, his mind snapping back to the present. "Oh that clever, clever fool." He locked eyes with Amy, flashing a manic grin. "Tell me, did you know you would become bait when you woke up this morning?"

"Listen," Amy started, but trailed off as she studied his face. "You... I know you. Aren't you Harold Saxon?"

"More like Harold Saxon was me, but that's not really the point of this conversation," he replied, looking momentarily annoyed.

"I don't know who you really are, but I'm a little tired of these threats." She brought her phone up and started dialing.

The man grabbed the phone and threw it against the brick wall, shattering it. Amy jumped and then froze when his hand wrapped around her throat. "You don't know who I am?" He tightened his grip and she grabbed his wrist. "He didn't tell you? Oh, I am insulted!"

"He's going to come back, you know," Amy whispered.

The man grinned. "I'm counting on it. But still, we should be properly introduced before then." He released her and took a step back, bowing slightly with his arms spread open. "I am the Master." Recognition flashed in Amy's eyes and with her new freedom of movement she tried to run past him. He threw her back against the chain-link fence, trapping her once again. "And you are Amelia Pond, the Doctor's current pet." He leaned in next to her ear and breathed deeply before continuing, "Just so we're clear, this is the part where you can beg for mercy." Then he burst out laughing.

"He did tell me about you," Amy replied without a trace of begging. "He also told me you've never defeated him before, so," she brazenly met his eyes, "I'm not terribly worried." As if on cue the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS landing started behind the Master. "See," she taunted, "he's coming to kick your arse."

The Master turned Amy around forcibly and then spun them both to face the materializing TARDIS. "I think, Ms. Pond, you may be shortly changing your tune." He pulled a gadget out of his pocket and pressed the end against her throat. "Do you recall when I asked you about becoming bait?" he laughed.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted towards the TARDIS doors, wise enough not to struggle bodily. It solidified and the door swung open. "Doctor!"

"Hello, Amy," the Doctor greeted, stepping out. His tone was off, as was his demeanor. He wasn't surprised, didn't seem angry, simply walked out calmly. "Master," he stated, turning his attention to the other Time Lord.

"Do you remember, Amy, the remark about bait?" the Master redirected, sounding truly curious. He pressed his cheek against hers, sniffing. "Well, I didn't specify who you were intended to catch."

"Shut up, Master," the Doctor ordered. His eyes were dark and he reached into his jacket.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah," the Master scolded, moving the gadget he had trained on Amy, which the Doctor recognized as a new version of his laser screwdriver, to draw attention to it. "Hands where I can see them."

Amy looked confused now. "Doctor, what is he talking about?"

"Don't listen to him, Amy," he replied, keeping his hands out to his sides. "Let her go."

"Or what?" the Master scoffed. "You've no real leverage here. I have the girl," he wrapped his arm around her waist, "I have the weapon," he pressed it harder against Amy's neck," and you have jack shit."

"You don't have what you want," the Doctor stated plainly.

"And just what do I want?" the Master spit in reply.

The Doctor grinned this time. "Me."

The Master tilted his head and smiled back. "See, I told you he is a clever, clever fool," he spoke into Amy's ear. "He's trying to trap me into letting you go by giving me what I want. But he'll never give me what I want. Not really." His voice drifted into bitterness. "You missed something about this trap, though, Doctor: why should I want you, when I have Ms. Pond here. She smells just like you, can make empty threats like you, is a tad bit warmer, and probably more compliant."

"Why do you keep calling it a trap?" Amy interjected.

"You, my dear, were bait, but not for the Doctor," the Master teased. "No, in fact you were bait left _by_ the Doctor, to catch me. The only curiosity is why the hell you smell so much like him. He's never really dallied with his pets in the past. It vexes me that I can't figure it out."

"Doctor," Amy began, "what is he talking about?" Her eyes held distrust as she gazed over to the man who played the savior.

"Yes, Doctor, what indeed?" The Master laughed and pulled Amy closer to his body.

"I..." the Doctor trailed off in his reply. "I'm sorry, Pond, but I had to find him."

"Shut up," she whimpered, unbelieving.

"I needed him under controlled circumstances. I couldn't leave him wandering around on his own and I couldn't risk being caught myself." Even to his own ears, his rationalizing was falling flat.

"So you laid a pretty little trap with your scent," the Master redirected. "How?"

When the Doctor didn't reply, Amy whispered, "He had me sleep by him last night." Her voice was hollow as her eyes narrowed. "You son of a bitch. Why didn't you just tell me? I trusted you!" She started struggling against the Master angrily, trying to break free so she could reach the Doctor.

"Ooo, she's got a little fight in her after all," the Master gloated, holding her with little effort. "And now, Doctor, how do you think you are going to get her back from me? Talk me down? Get her to help you? Good luck with that one." He studied Amy, who had dissolved into angry tears.

"Just let her go, and you and I can take a trip in the TARDIS. Anywhere you want to go. And," the Doctor forced a smile, "I might let you drive."

"Oh come off it, Doctor, I'm not a child you can bribe with a trip to the zoo."

"Well it was worth a shot," he grinned momentarily before his features turned serious once more. "I can't let you go."

"You're going to have to unless you want to watch me kill her," the Master countered. Amy started paying attention at that.

"No," she said. "You're not going to kill me." Her mind was working quickly, trying to find a way out of this devastating situation. "Because I'm going to help you."

"Intriguing," the Master mused.

"Amy, you don't know what you're saying," the Doctor pleaded. "He cannot be trusted."

"Apparently neither can you," she countered. The plan took root and quickly grew. "How could you do this to me? We could have helped each other!"

"You don't know what was at stake. He almost did it, Amy, he almost destroyed Earth, the Universe, everything." The Doctor's eyes were taking on a wild look.

"And so," the Master interjected, "what was one girl when compared with the whole of creation?" He brought a hand up to grasp Amy's face. "From where I'm standing, I'd say she's fantastic." Returning his eyes to the Doctor, he continued, "But enough chat, Doctor. You will step aside now. Ms. Pond and I are going to take a little trip in your TARDIS. What do you think about that, Amy?"

She locked eyes with the Doctor, pleading silently, before replying, "I think that sounds splendid." Her tone was cold but her gaze desperate as she continued, "We'll take a nice vacation and leave him to stew here for awhile. Let him think about what he's done _wrong_." She turned her head as much as she could, attempting to look at the Master, eyes turning bright. "And then, we can come back and tell him about all the fun he's been missing."

"Oh I like the way she thinks," the Master grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at the Doctor. He grabbed Amy's arm and trained his weapon on the other Time Lord. "Now move." He obeyed, hands held out as a symbol of surrender. "Good boy," the Master patronized as he dragged Amy past and through the waiting TARDIS doors. She looked back over her shoulder just in time to wink at the Doctor as the doors snapped shut, leaving her alone with the Master.

He ran immediately to the console of the TARDIS and furiously began working to expedite their departure, seemingly ignoring Amy. She watched him warily while trying to figure out her next move. Finding an improvised weapon seemed like a decent idea, but she wanted to keep up the facade of cooperation as long as possible. While she was thinking the TARDIS shook to life and moments later landed with a jolt. The Master turned to study Amy.

"Where are we?" she asked, affecting a bit more curiosity than she actually felt. She still stood hesitantly just inside the entrance.

"The best place to spend an evening alone," the Master grinned, breezing past Amy to open the doors. "The middle of nowhere." Through the opening Amy could see they were floating through an unfamiliar set of stars and planets, no concept of time at all. The Master turned back to watch her expression which, despite her best efforts, flashed shocked before returning to amused.

"Beautiful," she managed to say.

The Master closed the doors and circled Amy. "Interesting that you should turn against the Doctor so quickly. Most show a sort of foolish devotion to him."

Amy glanced to the side, attempting to keep him in view without turning in fear. "I have trust issues."

"And yet you trust me so readily." He stood behind her and buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply before continuing. "Even though you know that I'm, oh what's the word? Evil?"

"Perhaps it was a rash decision," she replied, stepping away and turning to face the Master.

"Or," he grinned knowingly, "perhaps you are trying to trick me." He walked forward, causing Amy to back up a step. "Didn't I tell you before that you are a terrible liar?" Amy didn't even try to make a response, sensing anything she did now would make the situation worse. "No defenses left?"

"I could resort to violence," Amy suggested.

"I think we already know who would win that fight, although I welcome you to try." He grabbed her wrist and began dragging her behind him, up the stairs and down the hallway. She made a moderate fight until he pulled out the laser screwdriver again. "So why did you do it, Amy Pond?"

She was struggling to keep up with him, stumbling every few steps. "Do what?" Her voice had reverted to a facade of bravery.

"Offer yourself up like a lamb for slaughter." He came to a stop outside Amy's room. When she remained silent he ordered, "Open the door."

"Why don't you?" Amy replied, trying to free her arm.

The Master laughed. "I may be mad but I'm not an idiot. I'm sure your beloved Doctor has security protocols in place dictating who can safely open this door. It's where you sleep, isn't it?"  
>Amy glanced at the blank door before looking suspiciously back at the Master. "How the hell can you know that?"<p>

He pulled her close and buried his face in the crook of her neck, pushing her against the wall of the corridor when she struggled. "I followed your scent," he stated, pulling back but keeping Amy held fast. "So open the door."

"Why?" A tinge of fear began to color her voice as she quickly replayed the Master's conversation with the Doctor.

The Master rolled his eyes. "Because I'm holding a laser screwdriver and you're not doing what I want." Amy regarded the gadget with wide eyes as he waved it in front of her for emphasis. Hesitantly she reached along the wall beside her until she felt the door knob, eyes never leaving the Master as she twisted it and pushed the door open. "There, was that so hard?" he teased, releasing his hold on her and going through the door. "Be a doll and wait for me." Amy made a move to follow but the Master fired the laser screwdriver behind him without looking, hitting the wall across from Amy's door. "I said wait."

She did wait, for a little while, but after a minute of staring blankly at the corridor wall across from her room trying to guess what the Master was doing based on the sounds coming through the opening, she grew a bit reckless. It sounded as though he was rummaging around for something in particular. Amy glanced at the doorway once more before taking off running down the hallway back towards the control room.

Her breathing was ragged as she reached the room, not even glancing back to see if she was being followed. Dashing down the stairs to the controls she stared a moment, trying to remember what she had seen the Doctor do a hundred times. As she reached out for the first lever she heard slow clapping: _clap, clap, clap, clap_. She froze.

"Oh Amelia, really? I mean did you honestly think you could do that?" The Master's voice was excessively patronizing. "Do you even know how to work the TARDIS?"

She turned slowly to face him, glaring. "To get away from you?" She affected thinking a moment while studying the small bag the Master was holding. It looked like one she'd brought from home. "I would have tried."

"Well go on then," he smirked. "Give it a shot. What's the worst that could happen?"

Amy glanced over her shoulder at the controls. "I blow us up."

"Yeah, pretty much," he responded. "Come away from there and stop being so foolish. I need you to open another door for me." Amy glared for a moment before the Master pointed his weapon at her again.

"I'm going to regret this," she admitted, even as she cautiously ascended the stairs towards the Master.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her along, smirking. "Well I don't know, you might have fun." Something in his intonation put Amy even more on guard but she let herself be pulled down the hallway she knew led only one place: the Doctor's room. In moments she was pushed towards the door with the simple command, "Open it." Amy did as she was told then stood to the side, expecting to once again wait in the hall. Instead the Master made a sweeping gesture with his screwdriver and said, "Ladies first."

She took a few steps in before turning to watch the Master. He was grinning like a schoolboy and tossed the bag he'd been carrying aside, ran to the bed, and jumped on it, burying his face in the covers. While he was distracted, Amy casually walked over to investigate the bag he'd dropped. It was indeed one of hers but before she could subtly kick it open to get a look inside the Master turned his attention back to her.

"No fair peeking," he scolded as he rose, walking towards her. Grabbing her arm he brought her to the bed and pushed her back to sit. "Now stay, for once." Amy watched as the Master went to a hamper overflowing with the Doctor's dirty laundry and started picking through it. She thought she heard him muttering as he tossed aside several items before picking up a shirt and bow tie. He glanced up at her and then back at the shirt before throwing it on the bed next to Amy and saying, "Here, put this on."

"What?" Amy asked, dumbfounded.

"Did I stutter?" the Master cocked an eyebrow.

Amy shook her head as if to clear it. "You want me to put on the Doctor's dirty clothes?" Disbelief was evident in her voice.

He stalked towards her until he was within reach. "Uh, yeah, that's what I said."

"Uh, no!" Amy replied mockingly.

And then he backhanded her, so fast she didn't see it coming. Her head snapped to the side and pain spread across the side of her face. She held a hand to her cheek and glared at the Master. "Now," he said, "put it on." Amy snatched up the shirt in shock and stood to remove her coat. She let it drop to the floor and started slipping the shirt over her own. "No," the Master interrupted, "you're doing it wrong."

"What?" Amy asked cautiously. One slap had been enough to convince her to pick her battles.

The Master sighed and shook his head, as though dealing with a child. "Take off your shirt and put his on."

Amy shook her head but when the Master pointed the screwdriver at her she turned her back to him and, as quickly as she could, slipped off her t-shirt and slipped on the Doctor's dress shirt, hastily buttoning it. Before she could turn around again, her wrists were grabbed and pinned together behind her back.

"No-" Amy protested, starting to struggle, but it was too late. She felt cool metal against her skin and heard the tell-tale clicking of handcuffs being shut, wincing as they squeezed a little too tight. It was then she realized what the Master had been rummaging around in: her nightstand. "Fuck no," she screamed as she realized what else he would have found there.

"Hush now," he scolded, spinning her around and striking her again before deftly tying the bow tie around her neck. He threw her face down on the bed.

Amy wriggled, attempting to scoot up the bed and away from the Master. She was stopped with a knee to her tailbone, pinning her in place. "Please-"

"I said hush." The statement was punctuated with a smarting slap across Amy's ass, eliciting a short cry. Then hands harshly yanked her pants down without undoing them, leaving red marks down her thighs. "I think you'll do," the Master mused, gently tracing one of the crimson lines with a finger.

Between growing sobs Amy managed to choke out, "I'll do anything you want, just please not this."

Her pleas were met with dark laughter as the Master unbuttoned his shirt while keeping her in place with his knee. "It's almost endearing that you think you can change my mind." He shucked off his shirt and leaned down to kiss the back of Amy's neck, breathing in the Doctor's scent. She shuddered. "Mmm, yes you'll do just fine. The smell is almost the same." His arousal was showing now, straining for attention. He pulled the bottle of lube he'd retrieved from Amy's nightstand out of his pocket and set it on the bed before divesting himself of his pants and boxers.

Amy tried to struggle free when the Master had to lift his knee to get his pants off, but she wasn't quick enough and only earned another heavy-handed swat across her bottom. "Please," she exclaimed in pain, "don't."

"I gave you a chance to beg before we left." The Master grabbed her underwear and swiftly pulled them down. "You didn't take it." He ran his fingertips gently over the swell of her ass. Amy cringed in response. "Bad move." He placed one hand on the back of her neck, pinning her more effectively to the bed.. He was growing impatient, needy, with her laid bare before him, here in the Doctor's room, smelling too damn much like him.

Amy could feel what he was doing, sense where this was going, and yet she was powerless to alter the course. A thought emerged through the panic, that this was all the Doctor's fault. It was dismissed quickly as Amy heard a snapping sound.

The Master opened the lube with his free hand and squeezed a small amount onto his stiff cock, reveling in the cool sensation. He set the bottle aside and took himself in hand, pumping gently to spread the lube. "Try to relax," he whispered to Amy, placing a finger at her back entrance.

She struggled anew, horrified at being touched so intimately. "Stop, listen, he'll give you whatever you want. Just let me go." She tried the raise her arms, to fend the Master off, but she couldn't get any leverage. She was trapped and as the futility hit her anew, fresh tears began to flow.

He didn't listen to her begging. He never would. Gently and slowly, agonizingly so, the Master pressed a single finger into Amy's ass, pausing after the second knuckle to give Amy's body time to adjust. "Not so bad, eh?" he asked with a manic grin. He could barely contain himself as his member gave an anticipatory twitch at the thought of being buried inside her.

"I hate you," Amy sobbed in response, nearly incomprehensible.

The Master pushed his finger quickly forward, past her inner ring of muscle. "Don't say that," he threatened lowly, harshly moving his finger in a widening circle giving Amy's body no time to adjust. "Don't you fucking say that."

She hissed in pain. "I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry."

"You will be," was the muttered response as he leaned forward to smell her hair, the Doctor's scent lingering strongly. Amy could feel his arousal pressing against her and wanted to vomit. The Master added a second finger to Amy's ass, stretching it out. "But first, tell me you want it." He began pumping his fingers in and out slowly. Amy shook her head as much as she could and let out another sob. "Come on, say you want me." His voice was growing louder, demanding an answer, as his fingers moved faster.

"I can't," she choked out.

"Well this is happening either way so you're going to have to fake it if you want to get out of this room alive," the Master threatened, slamming his fingers in again and again.

Amy's tears made her voice shaky. "I really can't."

"Here I'll make it easy for you. Just repeat after me. 'Please.'" When there was no response he took his hand off her neck and spanked her hard before grabbing her bound hands and pressing them into her back, pinning her again. "'Please.'"

"Please," Amy cried. She was rewarded with the removal of the Master's fingers from inside her.

"'Master,'" he continued.

"Master," she whispered.

"'Fuck me,'" was his conclusion. Amy hesitated again, earning a solid smack across her reddened ass. She made some small noises but the Master prompted, "I can't hear you."

"Fuck me," Amy whimpered, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Well, since you asked so nicely I'm inclined to oblige." He laughed darkly and placed the head of his cock against her ass. "Just relax and think of the Doctor," he smiled. "I know I will be." With those disturbing words the Master thrust into Amy in one fluid motion, one hand on her hips and the other still pinning her hands. "Mm, just like I remember you," he moaned to himself. He pulled back and thrust forward again, feeling the resistance Amy's body was putting up. The rings of muscle squeezed him deliciously as the rest of her trembled, body wracked with tears.

Amy felt only pain at the unwanted intrusion. Her thoughts did drift to the Doctor, how she'd fantasized about being in this bed with him. It didn't matter now, none of it did. She'd made a horrible miscalculation today and would be paying for it forever. Being with the Doctor meant danger, but she'd never thought it would be like this.

The Master was setting a harsh pace, a staccato of one, two, three, four repeated again and again, a little faster each time. "Oh Doctor," he muttered, closing his eyes to enjoy the scent of the man all around him. "Do you like it this way?" Amy didn't immediately notice that he wanted a response. He yanked her arms to get her attention. "I asked if you like it this way?"

Amy knew the answer she was supposed to give, but as before had a hard time providing it. "Please," she sobbed out.

The Master moaned. "I supposed that will have to do. You always said I was the best." His pace was increasing, growing frantic with need.

Minutes stretched into hours for Amy as she laid there helpless, pain gripping her. The feel of the Master sliding in and out of her over and over again made her sick to her stomach. Several times she swallowed hard to keep from throwing up but she couldn't help the occasional plea or scream from escaping her lips with a change of pace or a stinging blow to her already sore ass.

The Master's breath hitched as he whispered, "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" He was close, so close. He shifted his grip on Amy, digging his fingers deeper into her hips. The whimper this elicited from her was enough to push him over the edge and he came hard, pleasure rippling through his body as he continued to thrust a few more times.

Amy waited silently as he stilled and then withdrew. She felt him pull out, felt his hands leave her body, and felt him step back. Without his harsh support she slid to the ground, crumpling into a fetal position at the foot of the bed. Her body ached and she watched as the Master gathered his clothing and dressed in a haze. Once finished he turned back to her. Their eyes met and he grinned malevolently. Without a word he swept out of the room. Amy barely noticed the TARDIS taking off and landing again.

The Master opened the doors, stepping back into the alley moments after he had left it. The Doctor was precisely where he had been and rushed the Master as soon as he exited the TARDIS. He could smell Amy all over him. The Master smiled, "Next time I hope you think twice before leaving your pets lying around for me to play with." He turned and walked away, leaving the Doctor to clean up his mess, as always.


End file.
